Love Song (ON HOLD)
by ffxsuinyanYT
Summary: It was a snowy day when two young ladies were denied entry into Saotome Academy. How will these girls favor in their time at the elite performing arts school? Follow Nanami Aika and Haruka here! Warning: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, possible lemons, and the pairings will be discovered as the story progresses! ...Boy is this summary short. EDIT: 9/3/15
1. Prologue

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **I'm back with another story ~~~~~ Uta no Prince-sama mygosh. Anyway, I love utapri and the music and the seiyu it's just *fangirling* I hope you enjoy my ridiculous fangirly derpness in the form of a story.**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters and sfx, italics represent past events, memories, emphasis and text/mail/phone calls/etc, and bold italics time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons**

* * *

 **Prologue : Where It All Began**

* * *

 _"A light shines through the darkness..." The first voice started._

 _"A heart that makes a flower bloom in the wilderness...journeys through the sky." The second voice finished._

 _"..._ Music changes the world _."_

 _The screams of fans could be heard throughout the arena. The lights turned on and on stage appeared six bright, young men. Those young men came to be known as..._

STARISH.

 _(_ _ **A/N: Feel free to listen to Maji Love 1000% as you go down the lyrics**_ _!)_

* * *

 _ **All:**_ _doki(x2) de kowaresou senpasen love (Hey!)_

 _10! (_ _ **O:**_ _Are you ready?)  
9! (_ _ **M:**_ _Are you ready?)  
8! (_ _ **N:**_ _Are you ready?)  
7,6,5! (_ _ **T:**_ _Are you ready?)  
4! (_ _ **R:**_ _Are you ready?)  
3! (_ _ **S:**_ _Are you ready?)  
2, 1!_

 _ **All:**_ _saa, let's song!  
_ _ **A Class:**_ _yume wo utaou (_ _ **S Class:**_ _Let's shout!)  
sora ni utaou (Let's go!)  
hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou  
_ _ **S Class:**_ _mirai no chizu wo (_ _ **A Class:**_ _Yes!(x2))  
kimi to egakou  
_ _ **All:**_ _kono reboryuushon (_ _ **All:**_ _We are!)  
ikimashou (STARISH!)  
ai wo change the star  
check it out!_

 _ **O:**_ _giri(x2) na mune no kodou  
_ _ **T:**_ _uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou  
_ _ **Both:**_ _docchi wo erabu purinsesu?_

 _ **All:**_ _kura(x2) shichau kurai senpasen love_

 _ **R:**_ _naze ka?  
_ _ **M:**_ _kimi de  
_ _ **R:**_ _afureteru  
_ _ **M:**_ _kokoro  
_ _ **R:**_ _sawagu  
_ _ **Both:**_ _fushigi na rave_

 _ **N:**_ _mada minu seiza o  
_ _ **S:**_ _futari de tsumuide  
_ _ **N:**_ _kisu yori  
_ _ **S:**_ _sugoi  
_ _ **Both:**_ _uta de sekai wo tsukurou_

 _ **All:**_ _saa, let's dance!  
_ _ **A Class:**_ _yume wo odorou (_ _ **S Class:**_ _Let's shout!)  
sora ni odorou (Let's go!)  
yarisugi na kurai ga ii sa junbi wa OK  
_ _ **S Class:**_ _ichikai kiri no (_ _ **A Class:**_ _Yes!(x2))  
supesharu jinsei  
_ _ **All:**_ _kyou kasho ni wa (_ _ **All:**_ _We are!)  
notte nai (STARISH!)  
ai wo change the star  
check it out!_

 _ **All:**_ _koyoi wa hora futari de senpasen love_

* * *

 _This marked the beginning for all of them. But, this isn't where the real story started._

 _Let's take it back, shall we?_

* * *

 _It was winter. Snow fell slowly to the ground. Outside the academy gates were two young ladies, begging to the guards out front._

 _"Please, I beg of you! Please, we really want to take the entrance examination!" the lady with short, reddish-orange hair exclaimed._

 _"Forget it! No one is allowed in past the set time," one of the guards told them._

 _"Please! We have to... We have to take the test!" "Haruka..." the second lady, one with long, reddish-orange hair, said quietly whilst holding the one known as "Haruka" back. The shorter-haired one walked forward and latched onto one of the guards. "We want to study music here at Saotome Academy!"_

 _"You're really persistent!" the guard she latched onto yelled as he pushed her back, causing her to fall on the snow. "Give up and go home."_

 _"Haruka! Hey, do you think it's alright to push down a young lady?! I think not!" the other female yelled at the guards as she ran to Haruka's side. "Wait! Please, wait!" Haruka called out to them as they began to leave. "Haruka..." Suddenly, a young man came up to them, holding an umbrella out to cover them from the snow. "Huh?" they blurted out at the same time._

 _"Are you okay? I wouldn't want you to catch cold," he said as he held out his hand to the longer-haired girl. She took his hand and was pulled up, bringing Haruka up with her. "Who are you?" the guard asked._

 _"An examinee," was his reply. "Hey, you can see how badly she wants her and her friend to take the exam. Why not let them in? They may be late, but there's still 30 minutes before the actual test starts," was him trying to persuade the guards._

 _"No can do. Late is late." The three teens were taken aback. "Being less than punctual proves that they don't belong at Saotome Academy-" "That depends on the reason, right?" said a voice from afar._

 _"These Ladies are late because...they stopped to help a lost child." He stated as he walked towards the front gates of the academy. "If I had known this Little Lamb and Kitty Cat were going to take the academy entrance exam today, I would've given them a lift..." The three teens looked at him a little dazed as he stopped beside them. "See, the little girl they helped lost her umbrella," he said as he gave the two ladies their umbrella back. "Don't worry, though. I bought her a new one. And she seems to like it, as well. In my opinion, students who help a lost child whilst it's snowing outside...are exactly the kind of students this school needs," he states as Haruka takes back the umbrella._

 _"Exactly!" the red-haired male agreed. "Come on, let them take the test!"_

 _"Please!" Haruka bowed in request. The other of the two females still wary of their current situation, decided to stay quiet whilst standing beside the red-headed teen._

 _"How many times do we have to tell you "No"?" the guards said as they walked towards the teens. "We won't accept it!" the red-heads of the group were taken aback. The other guard had stopped advancing to take a phone call. "Now, go home!"_

 _"Come on, don't say that!" "Please, sir!"_

 _"Yes? ...Ah, yes... Understood, sir," he hangs up and turns to the other guard. "It's okay." Now it was the other guard who was taken aback. "You can go in, you two."_

 _"Huh? Then, that means..." Haruka trailed off._

 _"They're making an exception for the two of you. You can take the test with everyone else," he finished. The three red-heads' faces lit up. "Thank you very much!"_

 _"Isn't that great?" the red-head beamed, bending down at eye-level with the longer-haired female. "A-Ah, mm..." she managed to muster. "Thank you! Thank you very much!" Haruka beamed whilst bowing to the orange-haired male. "Thank you very much," the other female bowed, showing gratitude more quietly than the other._

 _"You sure have a way with words," the red-head said to the orange-head as he put a hand on his shoulder. The orange-haired male shoved his hand off and placed his hands on Haruka's shoulders. The other female noticed this and stood back up quickly, taken aback by his bold action._

 _"Good luck on the exam,_ Little Lamb _. You too,_ Kitty Cat _. Then, let's meet again in April," he said with a wink. "Let's all do our best!" the red-head exclaimed, giving them the "V" sign with his fingers. The females lit up, nodding and smiling at the proposition._

 _"Yes!" Haruka replied to them as the other just kept smiling._

* * *

 _The two females were split into different classrooms, which caused the one whose name we still do not know to worry for Haruka, unbeknownst to the latter._

 _"Dear Grandma,_

 _We are lucky girls to have been helped out by two kind gentleman. Thanks to them... We passed the exam!_

 _From today, we, Haruka and Aika, are students at Saotome Academy!"_

* * *

 _ **See you at the next live!**_

* * *

 **How was that? I'm just like, writing and watching the first episode of season 1 as I go. The next chapter will be day 1 at Saotome Academy with Haruka and Aika. A character page for Aika will be displayed on my profile at its last section.**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think? Contribute your ideas! I'll take 'em all ~ Well?**

 _ **Let the music touch your heart and soul.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


	2. I

**EDIT: 9/3/2015**

* * *

 _ **Music can change the world.**_

* * *

 **Author's Corner!**

 **Welcome to Saotome Academy, new rising stars! Today is your first day at the- oh wait, this is supposed to be my corner, not the story! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this and the rest of my stories~**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 **Legend: ' ' are thoughts, " " are characters speaking, *bold* are actions done by characters and sfx, italics represent past events, memories, emphasis and text/mail/phone calls/etc, and bold italics time skips.**

 **WARNING: May contain OOC, various point-of-view, and possible lemons**

* * *

 **I : First Day at Saotome Academy**

* * *

"Haruka! Aika!" a voice called out from behind the twins. A female jumped on the two from behind before they turned around to see their friend. "Haruka, we're in the same class!" she said, excited to be in the same class as her friend and roommate. "Ah, Aika! You're in S Class, isn't that amazing! But it's too bad the three of us aren't all together~" she pouted. I just smiled at her.

This is Shibuya Tomochika.

Haruka met her at the examination hall and later introduced me to her. Haruka says she's a really energetic and reliable friend, so I take her word for it.

"Shibuya-san..." "Tomo-chan."

'She really is a proper lady, but there's no need to be formal with your friend, roommate, and now classmate' I thought to myself, sweatdropping at my younger twin. " _Shibuya-san?_ Just call me Tomo-chan!" she ordered, making Haruka flustered. I laughed lightly at how straight-forward she was and made a gesture to calm her down, somewhat. "Now, now..."

"We _are_ going to be living together from now on, y'know," she stated. Haruka, still flustered at the sudden outburst, replied with a meek "Sure." I laughed a bit while patting my sister on the head saying, "You're such a good girl."

Saotome Academy is a boarding school for the performing arts. Tomo-chan and Haruka are going to be roommates during our time here. Meanwhile, I have a whole room to myself. 'Lucky~' I hummed in my mind. All the rooms in the dormitories are doubles, so the room seemed even bigger with just me in it. For the next year, Haruka and I are going to study in hopes of becoming composers.

...Or at least, that was what I had planned.

Haruka was definitely going to be a composer, but I wasn't so sure about what I should do. Ringo-chan wanted me to become an idol, but I wasn't so sure I should take the idol course. It seemed easier being a composer anyway. I mentally sighed. Before the school year, I discussed about it with Ringo-chan, Hyuga-sensei, and Shining, the school's chairman. When it came down to telling the teacher's what our course was, we came up with one solution:

 _"Don't raise your hand for either the Idol or Composer course when we ask in class."_

That's what Ringo-chan and Hyuga-sensei told me. Since I'm in S Class, our advisor would be Hyuga-sensei. 'Hopefully, no one will notice I didn't pick a course,' I thought to myself. I hated being the center of attention, it's completely unnecessary and very uncomforting. I was brought out of my thoughts as the ceremony began.

"Alright, everyone. We will now start the Saotome Academy Entrance Ceremony. First, an address from the headmaster," the emcee announced. He seemed to be looking around for the headmaster, who didn't seem to be here at the time. _My mistake._ Someone's laughter could be heard throughout the courtyard. 'This voice sounds like...'

"Anyone who doesn't know _looooove_ should not even speak of songs! Leave here at once!"

"Over there! There's someone over there!" someone among the students yelled.

"Hahahaha hahahaha!" Quite a haughty laugh if you asked me. "The beating of one's heart is the first _sourrrrrce_ of music!" He then jumped from where he stood, and people started screaming. 'He really is an interesting person,' I thought, sweatdropping. I hadn't bothered looking to where Shining made his appearance, so I kept looking forward. After meeting him the first time, I'm not all that surprised anymore.

 _Just barely._

He had strings attached to his back and was positioned above the crowd of students. " _Yeeees_ , my friends. The headmaster is me, Shining Saotome!" he was bouncing up and down. 'But what's with that get-up?' I thought with a silent snort. "Welcome to Saotome Academy, or rather, the _shiiiining_ world!" He did a bunch of weird moves and ended up on the stage in a normal suit that was hidden underneath the cloak. 'Weird pose,' I thought. He began to do a little dance.

" _Muuuuusic_ is love!"

Then, he pulled out a mic-stand, "Come now, soul! Enshrine it! Put your whole soul into the songs! And make your life bloom! Shine even _briiiiiiiiighter!_ " he said and was lifted back into the air. "Congrats on your acceptance here! Thank you!" he yelled out as he flew above our heads. As he went out of sight, the confetti cannons blast, leaving the crowd of students amazed.

'More like dumbfounded...'

* * *

 _ **In A Class (Haruka's POV)**_

"He used to be the super-idol, Shining Saotome. It seems this school owes its existence to the super megahit song "Owing to Love", which sold 20 million CDs."

"20 million CDs?!" I was astonished. "Anyway, from first to last, at least the school isn't half-bad."

" _Ah!_ " yelled a voice from the back of the class. "I was right, it is you!" said the red-head I had met a few months ago. " _Ah!_ " I gave the same reaction. "All right! We're in the same class!" he said happily. "Thank you for helping me and my sister the day of the entrance exam," I greeted him. I heard Tomo-chan get up from her set as she appeared beside me. " _Ohoh~_ So this is the guy who helped you out, Lifesaver A?" "A?" I blurted out.

"Ah, I'm Ittoki Otoya. Nice to meet you," he introduced himself, hand out.

Tomo-chan moved in front of me and said, "I'm Shibuya Tomochika, nice to meet you."

I finally introduce myself, and my sister as well. "I'm Nanami Haruka, and the other girl you met is my older twin sister, Nanami Aika." He looked past Tomo-chan to me. " _Heh~_ Aika-chan and Haruka-chan, huh? Anyhow, it's a good thing you were able to take the test!" he told me relieved.

" _E~li~za~beth!_ "

I looked up to see a blonde about to...jump on me?! Taken aback, a hand grabs man, pulling me aside and pushing Ittoki-kun to where I was standing. "Hah! Get off of me!" "Huh?" the blonde blurts out, letting go of Ittoki-kun, who then stumbled to the ground upon release.

I sigh in relief, looking to whoever helped me. "That was close," he said eyes closed before turning to look at me then opening his eyes. Flustered, I jump back.

"Ah! Th-Thank you very much." "No need to thank me," he says.

Then I heard Tomo-chan yelling, "What do you think you're doing?! That's dangerous!" The tall blonde male turned around and apologized. "Ah, I'm very sorry. She looked so much like Elizabeth that I lost it for a moment..." he trailed off. "E-E..Eli-?" Tomo-chan stuttered. "I look like someone from another country?" I asked slowly. "No, our family dog!" he corrects.

"Ah, I'm Shinomiya Natsuki. I'm very fond of things that are small and cute."

"A-Ah...I'm Nanami," I greet as I take the hand he had out to shake. I look to the person who had saved me, quietly waiting for him to introduce himself.

He takes notice and turns his head the other way, "I'm Hijirikawa Masato." I turn to his direction and introduce myself, "I'm Nanami Haruka, it's nice to meet you."

"Since you're Natsuki, how about I call you "Nacchan"?" Ittoki-kun asked Shinomiya-san. He pointed to himself and said, "Nacchan?" He smiled then said, ""Nacchan" is cute, isn't it? I like it." Tomo-chan and I start to laugh. "For Masato, "Masa" is good, right?" Ittoki-kun asks Hijirikawa-san. "Do as you please," he says as he walks back to his seat. Shinomiya-san looks to Tomo-chan and me and says, "Masato-kun is _super-duper_ cute!" Tomo-chan agreed with the statement as I kept laughing. Murmurs spread throughout the classroom.

"They're a noisy bunch, aren't they?"

"Honestly!"

"Chattering on and on like that..."

"It's annoying."

A snap then sound throughout the classroom, silencing everyone. "Good morning _-pu~!_ " then a...female? Stood in front of the classroom. "Okay, okay~ Everyone, take your seats!"

" _Kya~!_ It's _Tsukimiya Ringo!_ "

"The superstar idol!"

"So cute~"

"I'm the definition of a maiden, Tsukimiya Ringo. I'm in charge of this here A Class! Call me Ringo-sensei! It's a pleasure to meet you~"

"Even right in front of us, you can't even tell that he's a man, y'know?!" Tomo-chan said beside me. " _Eh?!_ That person is a _man?!_ " I blurt out.

Ringo-sensei came to my desk and slammed on it with her- er... his hands. "For you to haven't heard of Tsukimiya Ringo...you need _impact_ to be a hit on TV!" sensei said, getting closer to my face. "Isn't that common sense?!" Sensei went back to the front of the class as I let out the breath I was holding it.

"You _really_ didn't know him?" Tomo-chan asked me in disbelief. "That's...we don't have a television at our house," I tell her.

"Huh?! Does your family live in a cave?!" "Well, no..."

"These days, he's the talk of the town. A guy," she tells me.

"Everyone! Welcome to Saotome Academy!" he welcomed us once more. "As you all know, Saotome Academy is a vocational school dedicated to cultivating idols and composers, who write songs for their idols. Our facilities and environment are also the best! Every single homeroom teacher here is a working idol. All of the other teachers are famous, first-rate poets and composers! If you distinguish yourself enough, you may just be in for a major debut! So with that in mind, I hope you're all ready to go!"

'This is a lot to take in!'

* * *

 _ **In S Class (Aika's POV)**_

Everyone in class was either chatting silently among themselves or sitting silently among themselves.

 _I was the latter._

I sat in the front row, closest to the door. 'So long as I'm not bothered or noticed...' But that was where I was proved wrong when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned to see...the guy who had helped me and Haruka the day of the entrance exams! "So the _Kitty Cat_ and I are in the same class~" he hummed. "Uh..."

"Forgive me, _Lady._ My name is Jinguji Ren," he introduced himself whilst taking one of my hands into his own, kissing the back of mine in the process. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"...Nanami...Aika."

Unsure of whether I should tell him my sister's name or not, I decided against it and looked back to the front. I heard him chuckle silently to himself before he walked back to the bunch of girls that surrounded him.

'Must be one of those playboy types...'

I took out a musical score pad that I had bought before coming to school, and began writing a melody that was stuck in my head for some time onto it. I have a habit of writing down any songs or lyrics that I think of, so I remember to keep a pen, pencil and a notepad on me wherever I go. As I was almost finished with the first verse, the door slid open. Hyuga-sensei stepped in and stopped to notice me sitting near the door. I nod slightly at him before he continues to the front of the room.

"Alright! Starting today, I am to be your advisor. The name's Hyuga Ryuya! Remember it!" he introduced himself, though I had already met him a week prior.

* * *

It was time for lunch when I met up with Haruka and Tomo-chan just outside the cafeteria so we could eat together.

That...and I decided not to make too many friends.

"Between the entrance ceremony and homeroom, I don't know which had a bigger impression!" Tomo-chan started. "It's too much to take in~" she cooed. "And this place is too big."

"That's what they said about the Titantic..." Haruka sweatdropped.

"I feel like I'll get lost at some point," I added.

"Anyway, what are you two gonna eat? I'm gonna get a hamburger," Tomo-chan said as she walked forward. "I'm getting a sandwich," I said, walking forward with Tomo-chan. Haruka was still contemplating before remembering. "Ah! You have to pay with a card...Tomo-chan, Aika! Wait- Ah!" I looked back to see Haruka trip over herself, her card falling towards the ground. "Haruka?!" I yelled as someone caught the falling card. 'Isn't he in my class...'

" _Safe~_ " he said, grinning up at my sister. He handed the card back to her, "Here you are."

"Thank you very much." I was about to speak up when someone else did it ahead of me.

"Good evening, munchkin~"

" _Munchkin?!_ "

"I had my eye on these _Ladies_ first." The "Munchkin", whose name I recalled to be Kurusu Syo, became irked when he was called this. "Ren-san..." I trailed off quietly as I stood beside my sister. "Ren! My name ain't "Munchkin", it's Kurusu Syo!" he yelled at the taller of the two. I notice Haruka look back at Ren-san as she said, "Um, thank you for helping me and my sister the day of the entrance exam!" He smiled at her. "Meeting you again must be fate."

"The same dirty guy as always," said a voice from behind us. We turned to see...a guy I assumed was Haruka's classmate.

"And as always, you sure are stiff," Ren-san said, passing us and heading towards the blunette. Tomo-chan suddenly appeared beside us.

"W-What?! Lifesaver B was _Jinguji Ren?!_ "

"Y-Yes," Haruka replied. "We didn't know his name though," I added. " _Do you know him?_ " we asked together.

"I don't _know_ him... He's _famous_. He's a scion of the Jinguji Financial Group."

"Eh.." was Haruka's confused reply. I, on the other hand, wasn't so clueless about what she said. "Ah...so he's _that_ Jinguji," I concluded. 'Guess I should pay more attention to names' I thought with a slight nod of my head. "Yeah...wait- Didn't you live here in the city, Aika?" I nod. "I see...Anyhow, Hijirikawa Masato is a scion of the Hijirikawa Financial Group!" she finishes informing Haruka of the two's family background. 'This is causing quite a scene' I thought worriedly as I looked around to see a crowd forming around us.

"To think the eldest Hijirikawa son would be in the A Class..." Ren-san started.

"From here on, I'll use my ability to turn things around," came Masato-san's reply.

Yeah...I'm not that big on formality like Haruka is.

Ren-san did what seemed like a scoff and teased with "I'm looking forward to it." The three of us stood to the side, Tomo-chan handing me the tray of food I had forgotten at the counter. "It must be troublesome, when two scions meet like this. And on top of that, one of them is in S Class, which is only for the highest-achieving students."

"Really? I thought they just divided us randomly into A and S," I deadpanned. Tomo-chan looked at me with "Really?" on her face, and I did the same with "Yes, really." on mine.

We soon got to one of the tables and continued with our conversation. "Even so...I'd expected as much from a place where people who hope to be idols. The level of good looking males here is higher than I imagined!"

"Level?" Haruka and I asked at the same time.

"It's tough being a girl when there are _so many_ hot princes around~ I guess you could say, that they're the "princes of song" or something like that," she joked. We looked at her dazed.

" _The princes of song._.."

* * *

 _ **After School at the Girls' Dormitories**_

I decided to help Haruka and Tomo-chan unpack their belongings after I had done my own, which didn't really take long as I didn't bring many things. Haruka was pinning up a poster of HAYATO whilst I sat on Tomo-chan's bed. " _Ahh~_ One day only and I'm already tired~" she huffed, exhausted from today's events and plopped onto her bed.

"I'll do my best!" Haruka tells the poster, "So that one day, I'll be able to make a song for Hayato-sama!"

"About that...why _are_ you so into Hayato-sama?" Tomo-chan asked Haruka. I titled my head, slightly interested about where this would go. "I mean, Hayato's kinda..."

* * *

 _"Gooooood morning!"_

 _"I hope everyone's doin' fine on this fiiine day!"_

* * *

Tomo-chan sat up and said, "He's like a frivolous, comedy idol."

"Now that you mention it, he does give off that impression..." I trail off not wanting to hurt Haruka's feelings about Hayato. Even though I've met him in person and can say otherwise, I can't. I swore to secrecy to the agency and everyone who knows about his secret.

"But...Hayato-sama's songs are wonderful," Haruka started. "I had poor health as a child, so I was sent to live my grandma in the countryside."

"Oh, so that's why you didn't know about Ringo-sensei or the scions!" Tomo-chan interrupted, though Haruka didn't mind.

She nodded and continued, "But when I would occasionally return to the city to visit my parents and Aika, I couldn't get used to it. It was like...I was cast out into a sea of sound. I was on the verge of fainting when...a song came down from the sky. It was the first time I'd ever experienced anything like that."

"No kidding. I _knew_ I should've picked you up at the station," I remarked, slightly annoyed that she was on the verge of fainting in the middle of the city last she'd visited. She laughed awkwardly and continued, "It was different from the music I'd heard at Grandma's house... But it took hold of something deep within my heart. It was a very strong, stirring song, and somehow also kind."

At that moment, Tomo-chan decided to speak up, "It's true that Hayato was like that around the time of his debut."

"I didn't know his name at the time, but I thought to myself that I wanted to make make music like that. A song that he would sing someday..." she said.

"Haruka..." I trailed off as Tomo-chan got off the bed and walked towards her. "You're lucky...to have such a tight hold on a goal that you can believe in."

"I agree, not everyone here has a clear goal on what they truly want to do once they graduate from here. In fact, I don't even have a current goal," I sighed, now standing to Haruka's right. She smiled at the both of us and looked back at Hayato's poster.

'What _do_ I do...compose or become an idol?'

* * *

"We start classes tomorrow and I haven't unpacked at all!"

"Well, if you hadn't taken so many _breaks,_ you'd have been done by now," I deadpan, slightly implying that I had already finished unpacking my things. She groaned in reply before asking, "Hey, are you guys thirsty? I'll go buy something to drink."

"Thank you," came our simultaneous reply. With that, Tomo-chan walked out of the room.

"Meow!"

We looked towards the source of disturbance as it walked into the room. "A cat...?" Haruka got up from her chair and walked towards the cat that was now on her bed. "Oh my, where did you come from?" It took a handkerchief into her mouth and ran back out onto the balcony. "Ah, wait! Give that back!" Haruka yelled then ran out the door. "Ah, Haruka! You can't go out this late!" I yelled at her. Worried, I took off after her. We ran outside and saw the cat towards the lake.

That was when something I never thought would happen occurred...

"Where'd the ***pants*** kitten go?"

Looking down at the grass, I see her handkerchief. Bending down to pick it up, I say, "I don't know, but he did drop your handkerchief along the way." Taking it from my hand, she looks at it and smiles. "Ah, thank goodness." Suddenly, rustling came from the bushes ahead of us.

Cautiously, I stood in front of Haruka as it was a reflex of mine and narrowed my eyes at the figure that came out of the darkness ahead. As he comes out, he crouches down on one knee and looks to the lake. I hear Haruka gasp a bit loudly, but I kept looking at the person in question. 'Isn't that...no, I can't say either name in front of Haruka. I'll just wait 'til he notices us...' That's when Haruka started walking towards him. "Ah, Haruka! What are you doing?!" I yell-whispered at her, but she paid no mind to my trying to stop her.

"Hayato-sama..."

 _Oh boy._

He takes notice and looks in our direction. I notice his eyes widen slightly as they fall on me, but he regains his composure. Flustered, Haruka says, "Um, I-I'm a fan. I never would've thought that I'd be able to meet you here, Hayato-sama-" "I'm Ichinose Tokiya," he cuts her off. 'Ah, so it's gonna be like this at school...' I thought while sweatdropping. I regained my composure, waiting for the opportunity to speak.

"Eh?" Haruka blurted out.

"Please don't confuse me with that _shallow dullard,_ Hayato," he tells her. I walked next to Haruka and scowled. 'Really? That's how you're gonna talk about your own persona?'

This probably isn't a very good first impression, now is it?

* * *

 _ **See you at the next live!**_

* * *

 **How was that? Pretty long don't you think? But there was a lot of content in the first episode. First day at school with Aika~ Bet you guys can't guess who I'm pairing her with ;D /shot**

 **R &R? Tell me what you think? Contribute your ideas! I'll be willing to take 'em all~ Well?**

 _ **Let the music touch your heart and soul.**_

* * *

 **ffxshilayt aka Shila -**


End file.
